Never again
by OrangeFace99
Summary: What if Percy decided to accept immortality? What happens to Annabeth few years later? One-shot. Not sure if I should call it Percabeth.


**Yeah, another one-shot.**

**Just to satiate my curiosity.**

**Oh, and I encourage you guys to read "Percy read Annabel Lee". the story is not mine, but the plot is amazing. I literally cried.**

**Malcolm's POV **

"Grandpa? Why is Auntie Annabeth single?" my 8-year-old granddaughter,Genevieve, asks.

She was looking at a wrinkled and old Annabeth Chase. Annabeth was sitting there, her still-intimidating grey eyes flicking back and forth on a blueprint that one of our younger siblings has made.

It was a coincidence that I decided to visit my little granddaughter in camp and bump into Annabeth. She is now living in Camp Half-Blood, helping out and doing everything so that the camp will flourish more.

I look at Genevieve who was still waiting for an answer, her own grey eyes demanding for knowledge.

"You see, Gen. Your Auntie Annabeth wasn't single her whole life, or do you know about it?"

Genevieve shooks her head, "Why Grandpa? Is Auntie's life really _that_ eventful that the camp knows about it?"

"Yes, it seems so, at that time. Your Auntie is a legend. A hero and saviour of Olympus, along with her boyfriend" I smile.

"Auntie had a boyfriend?" she asks, bewildered.

I laugh, "Yes, she did. And she was really happy"

"What happened?"

I take a quick glance at Annabeth and I immediately remembered the strong-willed, proud counselor who won't back down. She caught me looking at her and smiles. She waves at Genevieve, then returns her attention to the blueprint.

"Gen, I think I'll continue explaining during a little walk around camp" I lead my granddaughter out of the Athena cabin and towards the green.

"Can you explain now, Grandpa?"

"You see, Genevieve...Do you know Percy Jackson?" I say

She nods, "Yeah, the demigod who became a god"

I cringe at her definition, but only slightly. Percy's choice affected the camp greatly, but mostly Annabeth.

"Yes, him. You see, Percy was an old camper here at camp"

"Oh, so that's why Chiron keeps on talking about him. He knew Percy first-hand" she says

"Yes. Did you know, Chiron disguised himself as Percy's 6th grade Latin teacher just so he could keep an eye on him?" I smile.

"He did?" Genevieve loved my "Did you know" facts.

"Yes. Percy is, obviously, a son of Poseidon. Since he was the child of the Big Three, monsters attack him more often then regular demigods"

Genevieve stops me, "Wait, when are you going to explain why Auntie Annabeth is single?"

"Oh, you're telling her that?" a familiar voice says. I turn and see Nico di Angelo pop out. He didn't age that much, though. Considering that he accidentally stayed at the Lotus Hotel for some reasons that involves a demigod and trouble.

He looked like he was in his 30's, but he was still pale and thin.

"Nico. Glad to see you" I smile

"You? Glad to see, me?" He asks

Genevieve tugs at my sleeve, "Who is he, Grandpa?"

Nico looks at Genevieve, "Your grandchild? She looks like you when you were young"

I laugh, "Yes, well, that's how family works. Do you want to join us, Nico. I am explaining to her why Annabeth is single"

Nico's face darkens, "You are?". I nod.

He shrugs, "Oh well. I better help in this story"

He turns to Genevieve, "I'm Nico, son of Hades. I'm Annabeth's childhood friend, also her boyfriend's"

"You also know Auntie Annabeth's boyfriend?"

"Yep"

She looks at us, "So? When are you going to start talking?"

Nico looks at me, "She has Annabeth's attitude. I think that's an Athena thing" I smile.

"GRANDPA! WHAT HAPPENED!" she complains.

"Okay, okay. Well, before, Percy stumbled into camp injured and your Aunt Annabeth took care of him" I say.

"Why are we talking about Percy?" she asks.

"Because he is, or was, Annabeth's boyfriend" Nico answers her.

Genevieve's eyes widen, "HE IS?!"

Me and Nico nod.

"Oh...continue" she says.

"So, yeah. Annabeth, Percy and the Lord of the Wild, Grover went on a quest. This was Annabeth's first quest, and also Percy's. Their quest was to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt which has been 'stolen', so to speak" Nico says.

"Throughout the quest, your Aunt Annabeth only saw him as a friend. Then, on their second quest, which included the General of the Cyclops, Tyson and Grover getting married to Polyphemus-"

"Say what?" Gen reacts.

"Polyphemus is blind. His eyesight isn't clear after Odysseus poked his eye. It didn't get better after Percy ALSO poked his eye" Nico smiles.

"Why did Percy poke out Polyphemus' eye?"

"Because he hurt your Aunt Annabeth. He dropped her head-first on a rock, which made her black out. They were 13 then, mind you"

"Oh..." Gen motions me to continue.

"After Percy dealt with Polyphemus, he took the Golden Fleece and laid it over your Aunt Annabeth. She was healed and they gave the fleece to Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares-"

"Why did they gave it to Clarisse?" she asks.

"Because she is the one with the quest. Your Aunt Annabeth, Percy and Tyson only went because of Grover"

"Percy's very loyal if he would go through all those dangers just to save a friend" she says.

"He is. He's too loyal" Nico mutters.

"Anyways, Clarisse arrived and the hung the Fleece on Thalia's pine tree. Because of the magic of the Fleece, Thalia herself sprouted out from the tree"

"So that's why Aunt Thalia's skin is like tree bark"

"Yeah, but don't tell her that. She'll hack you to pieces" Nico snickers.

"Who'll hack whom to pieces?" Thalia says, striding towards us. She still had her 15 year old body (being part of the Hunters usually has the perks)

"Thalia" I smile

"Aunt Thalia!" Genevieve says and embraces her. Thalia kneels down and embraces her too, "Hey kiddo" she smiles, then looks at Nico

"Death Breath" she smiles

"Pinecone face" he replies back, which Thalia stuck out her tongue.

She looks at me, "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Grandpa Malcolm is explaining to me why Aunt Annabeth is single" Genevieve answers.

"You are? Where are you guys now in the story?" she says.

"The time you popped out from the tree" Nico answers. Thalia glared at him.

"I'll follow you guys and hand out facts and trivia" she winks at Genevieve. She knows Genevieve loves knowledge as much as the next Athena descendant.

"Okay, so, where did we stop? Oh yes. During the winter, your Aunt Annabeth, Percy and Aunt Thalia goes to a school that Grover has been. He told them that he discovered 2 new demigods. Very powerful" I say.

"Who were they?" she asks innocently.

I saw Nico wince slightly, "Bianca di Angelo and her younger brother" he answers.

Thalia clasps a hand on his shoulders and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"So, yes. Unfortunately, one of the principals was a manticore and attacked the two demigods. Percy was poisoned but he continued fighting. Your Aunt Annabeth rode the manticore on the back and tried to kill it, but the manticore fell and both of them dropped to a cliff."

"Then, the Hunters arrived and told Percy that he can't do anything, but Percy didn't listen. Meanwhile, the girl, Bianca, decided to be a Hunter and left her brother at the hands of camp" Nico says, "The next quest was lead by the lieutenant at that time, Zoe Nightshade, and she chose Bianca, Thalia, a hunter girl named Phoebe and Grover as her companions."

Nico stopped a bit, then continued, "Percy decided to sneak out, determined to find Annabeth because she came to him in a dream and saw that your Aunt Annabeth was holding up the sky"

"She held up the sky? But isn't that Atlas' job" Genevieve asks

Thalia nods, "Yes it was, but Atlas, at that time, had manage to leave his position and gave it to Annabeth"

"So, continuing. Percy sneaked up and got caught. Zoe was furious but decided to deal with him. On there way, they ended up at the junkyard of the gods. That is where one of them died" Nico says.

"Let me guess, it's-"

"Bianca" he answers her.

"Anyways, they arrived at the garden of the Hesperides. Percy took the weight of the sky from Annabeth's shoulders. They managed to place back Atlas from his former position, but Zoe had died. Artemis, who was captured during that time, placed Zoe in the stars."

"so, Zoe is the Huntress that Aunt Annabeth keeps on pointing out during starry nights" Genevieve says.

"Yes, the next quest was during the summer. Annabeth herself had led the quest. It was through the Labyrinth. Let's say Annabeth kissed Percy before he blew up Mount St. Helens" Thalia smirks.

"And then everybody though he died" I say, "your Aunt Annabeth was really affected with his 'supposed' death, so when he arrived, alive, she went to him and hugged him so tight"

"So, Aunt Annabeth really has a soft side" she smiles.

"Yeah, but she rarely shows it" Nico says.

"And there, the Battle of the Labyrinth happened. Many people died, but camp was safe and majority of the campers are still alive" I say

"The next one, the Titan War, was the reason why your Aunt is single" I say. We had decided to go to the Big House and sit at the porch, since nobody was there anyways and Chiron told everyone that the porch is for everybody to use.

I sat down while Thalia sit at the porch railings and Nico leans at a wall. Genevieve sits at the arm rest, "Continue" she smiles.

"Well, your Aunt Annabeth began to grow feelings towards Percy Jackson, and he felt the same way. Percy said that, when he took a dip in the Styx, he saw Annabeth"

"Aww, that's sweet" she says.

"Are you sure you're not an Aphrodite child, Gen?" Thalia jokes.

"Anyways, during the fight, a demigod who had went to Kronos' army stabbed at Percy. Annabeth went and took the knife, the blade piercing her skin. The knife was about to hit Percy's Achilles' Heel, you see, but Annabeth didn't know. She didn't know that the place where the knife should've landed, was Percy's Achilles' heel." Nico says.

"When Annabeth was healing, Percy came and showed to her his Heel. Out of everyone, Annabeth is the only person Percy had trusted to show the location of the Heel." Thalia says.

"After the war, the gods called for a council. Percy was given the chance to be immortal, and he accepted it" Nico says bitterly.

"It had hurt your Aunt. Percy was the only guy she had love, and now, she will never be with him ever." I say

"Poor Auntie" she says.

"Yeah, poor Annabeth, but don't let her hear you say that. She'll massacre you" Nico says.

Then, speak of the devil, Annabeth appears, holding some blueprints, "Hey Mal- Nico? Thalia?"

Thalia opens her arms, "I'm the one and only" she grins and hugs Annabeth. Annabeth separates and hugs Nico.

"You guys. You have never changed" Annabeth grins.

"Yeah, but you...You've gone old" Thalia smiles.

"Shut up. Don't tell me Nico isn't old" she says.

Nico raises his hand, "I am still an adult!"

"You are supposed to be at least a hundred years old by now" I comment.

"Pfft. I don't care" he says.

"Blah, blah, getting old. At least I'm immortal" Thalia says.

A new voice appears, "Me too, Thals"

We turn and see Percy in green. pearl-studded armor; green breast plate, green greaves, green everything. He's glowing in godly aura, but he still had the mischievous grin on his face. He changed his appearance so he looked like he was 20-ish.

"Percy" she raises her eyebrow, "to what do I owe the pleasure, Kelp Head?"

"Nothing much, except that I'll need to talk to Chiron." he says, "Hey Nico, Hey Malcolm" he grins at us

"'Sup" Nico answers

"Hey Perce" I smile

"Is that your kid?" he gestures at Genevieve, who was staring at him in shock

I laugh, "Yeah, she my granddaughter. I'm getting old, Percy. No need to rub it in"

Percy smiles, then his eyes landed on Annabeth. His smile falters and his posture droops.

"Annabeth" he says, his voice low but still had that hint of hope. Hope that she would still forgive him.

"Percy" she says coldly and emotionless. She walks in the Big House, being trailed by a certain minor god with raven hair and green eyes.

"Okay, I have to go. The Hunters are probably ready to leave. Bye guys"

"Yeah, I need to go too. Dad would probably need help" Nico says, then shadow-travels away.

I look at Genevieve, "Do you want to go too?"

She smiles and nods.

**Annabeth's POV **

Gods! Why? Why did this had to happen to me! Why didn't I just die during the Titan war!

I storm towards Chiron's office, the blueprints hanging on my arms. I can hear Percy following me, his steps echoed through the walls.

I stop in front of the office door and raise my hand to knock. Loudly. But a strong hand stops me and turns me around, one of his hands holding my clenched fist and the other one wrapped around my waist.

I found myself staring into his green orbs. The same green orbs I get sucked into. the same green orbs every time in my dreams.

"Annabeth, please" he says. I feel like melting to his voice but I stiffen and try to pull my fist back. Maybe to his face...

"Let me go" I say, wriggling out of his grasp, but he holds me tighter.

"Annabeth, just listen to me-"

"What? What do you want!" I shout.

"Please, Annabeth..."

"No Percy! No! I had enough! It's one thing that you became immortal but this..." I trail off, tears building up.

"Annabeth, forgive me. The choice was selfish-"

"All of you big heroes are selfish! Hercules! Jason! Theseus!" I say

"An-"

"Don't you dare say my name!"

"Then what!?" he says, raising his voice. "What will I call you? What will I say to make you know that I still care for you"

I glare at him, "Nothing". I pick up the blueprints and head out the Big House, leaving the room until I hear Percy says,

"I love you, Annabeth"

I stopped in my tracks, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"I still love you Annabeth. Always have, always will"

I turn and looked at him, "Yeah, I've already heard that! From countless mortals who try to go out with me when I was a teen. From tons of gods who courted me when I young."

"But I meant it" he says.

"For now! But after I die, you'll find yourself another girl, a goddess maybe, and tell her the same thing"

"No-"

"Just shut up okay! I thought immortality would fix you up. But you are still the Seaweed Brain I know!" I shout and run towards my cabin. I dump the blueprints on my bed and I head towards the strawberry fields, hiding in the vines and finally letting my tears fall.

I hear rustling next to me. I look up and see Percy.

"You know, I still watch over you. Whenever you visit the sea or even pass through it, I can see you" he says, sitting next to me. I turn away.

"Leave me" I say.

"No, Annabeth"

"Still stubborn, I see?"

He laughs, the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in all my life, "Yeah, I guess I am just that"

Silence.

"Why?" I ask

" 'Why' what?"

"Why did you choose immortality?"

He is silent for a moment, "I...I was...The..." he stutters, but exhales.

"I knew it. You were being selfish" I mutter.

"It's true, what I said back at the Big House" he says after a few moments of silence.

"About what?"

"that I still love you"

I laugh, "I'm old Percy. I already have grandchildren"

"Yeah, but not direct grandchildren. Why are you still Ms. Annabeth Chase, not Mrs.?"

"I...don't know"

"You love me too, don't you?" he says, silently.

I slowly nod. Percy takes my face in his hands and kisses me. When I opened my eyes, I saw that he had changed his form so he looked about my age.

"Your sly, Seaweed Brain" I say

"I know, Wise Girl"


End file.
